


Lui è...

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: A volte la vita ti fa sorprese inaspettate a cui reagire non è sempre facile.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg





	Lui è...

**Author's Note:**

> Nuova Brocedes, ne sentivo la mancanza. Buona lettura a tutti <3

Si era appena disteso a letto, fuori imperversava un tempo meraviglioso, per lui, in quanto amava il freddo e la pioggia specie se pochi giorni prima era stato con Lewis stretto in un letto proprio con un tempo simile. Ormai la loro storia proseguiva da un annetto circa e doveva ammettere che, dopo il 2016, non si aspettava di certo di tornare amici, figurarsi addirittura amanti e nulla era nascosto in quanto volevano che fosse aperto e chi accettava accettava. Non era stato facile ma adesso era per tutti una cosa normale vederli girare insieme e scambiarsi anche qualche tenerezza, sempre ovviamente nel giusto modo di essere e porsi dinanzi agli altri, infondo quelli erano fatti loro. Si tira le coperte addosso sentendo il freddo che cominciava a farsi pesante nella stanza ottenendo un bel tepore che lo stava facendo scivolare in un meritato sonno profondo ma, proprio in quel momento, sente il rumore del suo cellulare che gli stava segnalando che qualcuno stava scrivendo e da tutti i bip che sentiva poteva capire che doveva essere urgente quindi decide di prendere il cellulare mezzo intontito e vedere un numero che non conosceva. Decide di aprire lo stesso i messaggi, anche perché erano su whathsapp, quindi qualcuno gli aveva dato il suo numero.

-Heylà Nico...   
23.38

-Qui è Max che ti parla   
23.38

-Max Verstappen, se non avessi capito, ma penso che sia impossibile perchè ultimamente sembro molto nei tuoi pensieri vero?   
23.39

Ovviamente era evidente che si riferisse agli ultimi video in cui non faceva che nominare gli errori del giovane pilota RedBull.

-Sai che penso che sia bello giocare in due e non da solo? Quindi permettimi di ricambiare la tua cortesia.   
23.40

Una foto che ritraeva Lewis e Seb vicini gli era stata appena mandata.

-Max, senza offesa, ma lo so che sono amici.   
23.42

Nessuna risposta ma solo una seconda foto che mostra entrambi entrare nella camera, ora di chi dei due non avrebbe saputo dire.

-Ok ora basta, dove vuoi arrivare esattamente?   
23.45

-Volevo solo che sapessi che, da tre mesi a questa parte, ogni volta che tu ti levi dai coglioni di Lewis allora subentra, più che felicemente, Seb.   
23.45

\- Non penserai che io ci creda vero? E' evidente che vuoi solo vendicarti e, oserei dire, che lo fai nel peggiore e più infantile dei modi.   
23.46

-Sai cosa? Se mi credi è buon per te ma, se non vuoi, continua a fare il bel ragazzo dagli occhi chiusi. Infondo non sono i primi a ridere di te e nemmeno gli ultimi qui al paddock se vuoi saperlo.   
23.47

Sentiva il battito accelerare, no, lui era certo che Lewis non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa come quella e a che pro poi non lasciarlo se adesso amava Seb? E poi sebastian... improvvisamente i pensieri di quando uniti si divertivano a prendere in giro Nico si fecero strada in lui e più voleva liberarsene più le cose peggioravano.

-Bene, credo che non abbiamo altro da dire Nico, ci vediamo alla prossima gara in cui verrai a fingere di essere il fidanzato perfetto, distinti saluti, Max.   
23.56

Getta il cellulare di lato non avendo nemmeno intenzione di rispondere, era ovvio no? Ovvio quello che, quel maledetto ragazzino, voleva fare ma non poteva certo riuscirci con lui, nossignore. Con un ultimo sbuffo prende nuovamente il cellulare e acquista un biglietto per il prossimo gran premio, se non ci fosse stato nulla allora avrebbe detto che era li per una sorpresa ma, se le cose non fossero state così, lui lo doveva sapere altrimenti, ne era certo, sarebbe impazzito.

Era stato magistrale a non farsi notare da nessuno una volta arrivato all'hotel e, lentamente, convince Toto a dargli le chiavi della stanza dove alloggiava Lewis. Anche con lui non aveva fatto mancare nulla e avevano continuato a scambiarsi i soliti messaggi in cui, più di una volta, avevano precisato quanto ognuno sentisse la mancanza dell'altro e, per un momento, si era sentito sporco nel voler giocare questo tranello ma la sua coscienza non ne risente più nel momento che apre la porta e vede i due a pochissimi centimetri sobbalzare e guardarlo con occhi spalancati prima che Lewis si alzasse. Questo era tutto quello che aveva visto prima di girare su se stesso e andare via sentendo i battiti così forti da fargli male e stordirlo. Lontano sente la voce di Lewis chiamarlo prima che i passi di corsa del ragazzo si arrestassero dinanzi a lui.

"Fammi passare Lewis." Una minaccia o una supplica, infondo nemmeno lui lo sapeva dire, ma una cosa era certa voleva solo andarsene da li e stare in pace mentre aspettava che questa ferita smettesse di sanguinare.

"Non è come pensi, per fav-"

"Per favore, ascoltami" il tono evidente nel fargli il verso. "No non è come sembra perché nulla sembra, è decisamente così!" Una risata quasi isterica aveva lasciato le sue labbra e nemmeno le varie porte che si aprivano servivano a farlo smettere di imprecare. "Dio come deve essere stato divertente Lewis, per voi intendo "alza le sopracciglia. "Quante volte tra una scopata e l'altra vi sarete divertiti a pensare a come io stessi cascando in tutto questo."

"Nico, non dire scemenze" si lecca le labbra e cerca di calmare il suo cuore e di far conciliare i pensieri con le parole. Era vero, da un po' aveva delle scappatelle con Sebastian, ma erano solo quello e decisamente non paragonabile a quello che provava per Nico. "E' vero, io ho avuto delle scappatelle con lui."

"Grazie per aver sottolineato il punto di vista ovvio" lo guarda disgustato prima di provare a passare nel lato venendo bloccato.

"Fammi parlare Cristo!"

"Così che puoi convincermi di quanto tutto questo non sia vero?"

"No, certo che ho sbagliato, ma non sai quanto ci si può sentire soli qui."

"Ah ma davvero? Allora è colpa mia adesso eh? Perché non posso sempre essere qui con te."

"Ma quando ho detto questo? Perché mi devi sempre far passare per quello pessimo?"

"Lewis, a che cazzo di gioco stai giocando?" Lo spinge "vaffanculo Lewis, o va a metterlo in culo, alla fine non cambia molto quello che è" si avvia per scendere le scali il più velocemente possibile, non sarebbe mai rimasto in quel maledetto hotel, doveva trovare una soluzione prima del suo viaggio di ritorno. Un bip gli fece controllare il cellulare e una lacrima cadde dritta sullo schermo.

-Ti ho svegliato dai tuoi sogni?   
15.44

Era vero che Max sapeva giocare davvero bene se ci si metteva.

Stava assistendo alle qualifica lontano sia dal muretto Ferrari che Mercedes. Ovviamente entrambi avevano provato a mettersi in contatto con lui ma era stato ancora una volta bravo a scappare da tutto e tutti fino a che non erano stati troppo impegnati. Dall'altra parte, nella Mercedes, tutti sapevano quello che era successo e sapevano che era quello il motivo per cui Lewis era così abbattuto ma non potevano davvero farlo desistere, non adesso.

"Forza Lewis, abbiamo bisogno che tu sia forte, ok campione?"

"Certo non preoccupatevi" forte? Come poteva essere forte adesso? Nico aveva scoperto tutto quello che stava succedendo e nemmeno capiva perché non ci avesse messo un taglio prima. Era innamorato di Nico e la cosa era evidente come ben sapeva che Vettel lo fosse della sua compagna, il loro era solo un maledetto svago, ma anche alle sue orecchie ormai sembrava solo una scusa assurda.

Il week-end era finalmente finito e lui si stava avviando a casa dove era sicuro che avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo necessario per andarsene. Era in aereoporto, pronto per imbarcarsi, quando sente la sua voce e lo vede correre verso di lui. Il cuore aveva iniziato a fare male ma non poteva mostrarlo nuovamente, doveva essere freddo nelle sue scelte. Amava Lewis? Ovviamente, non poteva e non voleva negare una cosa simile.

"Nico" si ferma vicino a lui e lo guarda "ciao piccolo... credevo che ormai fosse tardi."

"Lo è Lewis"

"Nico..."

"Che cosa vuoi?"

"Parlare con te."

"Non c'è più niente da dire Lewis, non per me almeno e, onestamente, non voglio nemmeno ascoltare quello che hai da dire."

"Non è facile spostarsi da una zona all'altra e vederti così poco, io sento davvero la tua mancanza Nico." Era così bello, eccetto per quegli occhi ora così calmi ma arrossati da, ne era sicuro, ore e ore di pianto per colpa sua, come ogni volta.

"E ti sei consolato bene, quindi non ci sono problemi no?"

"Nico ti prego" sapeva di sembrare disperato ma infondo lo era "presto saremo insieme, riprenderemo da dove eravamo rimasti." Non sapeva che altro fare, sentiva che ormai lui era lontano e non lo voleva "ti amo..."

Lo guarda e poi sospira appena. Sente la chiamata e si volta avviandosi verso il suo volo. Arrivato alla fine si volta guardando il ragazzo che aveva amato prima di girare la testa e andare avanti mettendo fine a quello che loro erano stati.

"Nico, ti penserò e porterò con me in tutto il mondo" non poteva lasciarsi andare qui e sapeva di dover tornare indietro mentre nella sua testa si formava l'idea chiara del loro addio che, al momento, gli sembrava terribilmente improbabile.

"Lewis" Sebastian ancora non poteva perdonarsi quello che era successo per colpa sua. Aveva cercato di contattare Nico così spesso non avendo mai una vera conversazione ma solo una occasionale in cui sembrava parlare un'altra persona. "Sono passati tre mesi ormai."

"Lo so Seb, lo so." Non poteva certo dimenticare che, alla prima gare che si distanziava di due settimane, era corso a casa per parlare con Nico ma le chiavi trovate dinanzi alla porta appena aperta non erano un buon segno. La casa era completamente spoglia e lui non era più li. Come aveva potuto non pensarlo? Era normale che Nico non lo avrebbe aspettato, perché mai avrebbe dovuto? Infondo si erano lasciati. "Seb, non so come spiegartelo, ma è ancora l'unico ragazzo nella mia mente, io so che non c'è nessuno migliore di lui in tutto il mondo. Riesco a malapena a prendere coscienza di questo addio, io lo sto ancora aspettando." Lo sente sospirare e lo guarda. "Sì lo so, potrei incontrare un milione di bei ragazzi, ma a me non interessa perché Nico ha il mio cuore."

"Lo so bene, non pensare che non lo abbia notato, mi spiace solo che non so come aiutarti."

"Scusa se te lo dico Sebastian, ma non penso che tu possa capire" era stizzito e non poteva sopportare che c'era chi avesse pietà di lui. Non aveva cambiato casa, nemmeno sapeva il perché. Probabilmente più che la speranza di vederlo tornare a muoverlo erano i ricordi che aveva in quella casa. "Passa il tempo e lo ritrovo qui, come se non fosse andato mai via, mentre mi accoglie con quel sorriso che poteva cancellare anche la peggiori delle esperienze negative. Restare qui e fare finta che non sia per rivedere lui, ma allo stesso tempo è difficile convincersi che non è con me..." Lo guarda ma sapeva che il suo sguardo doveva sembrare lontano e lo era, era in quel mondo in cui Nico era ancora con lui. "Lui è l'amore che non c'è, che ha portato via anche la pace che avevo... E' la forza che vorrei e che era per me" scuote la testa e sbatte un pugno contro il muro. "Tu non capisci che per me lui è storia che non morirà MAI."

Ormai era passato quasi un anno da allora, un lungo anno in cui non aveva nemmeno voluto vedere mezza gara, se non per tv, ma adesso non poteva continuare a soffrire, sarebbe stato stupido e nocivo per lui, quindi aveva deciso di ascoltare JB e andare con lui alla prima gara. Doveva ammettere che l'ansia di vederlo non lo faceva stare bene ma una volta sulla pista non poteva negare che gli era mancato non vedere le piste per un bel po' di tempo.

"La tua espressione mi sta dicendo che mi ringrazi per il mio insistere costante."

Una risata lascia le sue labbra mentre scuote la testa "si ok lo ammetto, grazie Jenson."

"Ah che bello Nico, sembrava che stessi così mogio ormai, non è da te, insomma sei uno che cerca di sorridere sempre no?"

"Ma non è che mi stai scambiando per Ricciardo?" Lo sente ridere ma non ne è infastidito.

"Ok, forse non sempre, ma non sei nemmeno un maledetto musone." Si ferma e lo afferra dandogli un colpo scherzoso mentre si avvicinano ai box e lo vedono. "Ahya, il tuo ex."

"Guarda che lo sapevo che lo avrei rivisto, non è mica una cosa anormale sai?"

"Lo so, ma volevo dire che possiamo anche cambiare strada."

"No Jens, ma grazie" guarda verso di lui, non gli aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso. 'Possibile che anche tu sia ancora innamorato di me?' "Ho rotto con lui e se mi metto ad evitarlo non è che miglioro le cose."

"Già, e poi tu non lo ami più, giusto?"

"Si, giusto."

"Si come no" ridacchia e nota lo sguardo di Lewis e ne è soddisfatto perché sapeva che se avesse potuto lo avrebbe ammazzato con lo sguardo per essere così vicino a Nico e, soprattutto, perché non sapeva quale era il loro rapporto. "Ti va di bere qualcosa con me?"

"Si per me va bene, ma nulla di eccessivo ok? Non voglio mica stramazzare al suolo." Sente una mano afferrarlo e cerca di accennare un sorriso "Seb, ciao."

"Nico" non era riuscito a parlargli correttamente mai in questo periodo. "Io vol-"

"Non devi dire nulla, lo sai bene" si scansa e poi si avvia dopo un cenno.

"Lui non è felice e penso che sia stato punito abbastanza sai?" Lo vede andare via senza nemmeno girarsi e sapeva che anche se lo aveva sentito non era cambiato nulla.

Era stato un bel week-end peccato, si trovò sorpreso a pensarlo, che era passato troppo presto. Stare con JB lo aveva fatto stare bene e l'unica cosa che lo aveva tormentato era stato lo schianto di Lewis a muro. Non poteva farci nulla, maledizione, se ancora si preoccupava per quell'imbecille. "Senti Jens, io vorrei..."

"Va pure amico e mi raccomando, saluta per me Lewis, ok?" Lo vede sbuffare divertito ma andare via quasi di corsa. Sapeva che era innamorato ancora di lui e infondo sperava che dopo il tempo passato le cose si fossero un po' calmate.

"Ma dove cazzo sta? E dire che non può andare molto lontano dopo quello." Almeno Toto, sorpreso come tutti di vederlo li, gli aveva detto che il medico aveva assicurato che non era nulla di grave. Si blocca appena fuori alla porta sentendo una sensazione amara alla bocca nel sentire la voce di Sebastian, chi sa, magari adesso loro stavano insieme e lui non aveva capito nulla. Se ne stava per andare quando sente quella domanda.

"Lewis, non ti sei concentrato per nulla e sappiamo il motivo vero? Ti rendi almeno conto quello che stava per succedere?"

"Pensi che stia con Jenson?"

"Non ne ho idea Lewis, ma non penso che tu debba ammazzarti se lo vuoi riconquistare sai?"

"Ma non li hai visti? Erano sempre insieme e lui era così felice."

"Questo lo sappiamo entrambi che non significa proprio nulla."

"E sappiamo che può significare tutto." Lo guarda, sentiva gli occhi lucidi ma non gliene importava "io ci provo, ma alla fine arrivo sempre alla stessa cosa, ripenso a noi a quei giorni che sembrano così lontani, il suo sguardo era luce negli occhi miei, la sua voce era un suono dolcissimo e io non facevo altro che pensare che mi sentivo solo invece di farglielo presente." Poggia la testa fra le mani "si divertiva con lui, anche se mi ha guardato non ha capito che l'amo ancora e che l'ho seguito in tutti i suoi maledetti video vedendolo soffrire e facendo lo stesso a mia volta." Tira su col naso senza muoversi nemmeno quando sente la mano del compagno sulla sua spalla. "Lo cerco in ogni gara e quando mi accorgo che c'è mi sento morire. Quante notti ho pianto senza fare niente eh Seb? Quante volte mi sono nascosto all'ombra di un sorriso? Quante volte ho fatto finta inutilmente? Però non ho mai pensato che magari potevo fare di più per riaverlo con me." Si alza e si avvicina al muro sentendosi così in trappola, sarebbe andato nuovamente via e nemmeno poteva sapere quando e con chi sarebbe tornato. "Il suo ricordo è una lama nell'anima, un dolore che brucia senza pietà, come ti ho detto il suo nome vivrà nell'eternità, come un segno profondo e indelebile."

"Lewis, ti rendi conto che hai passato ore e ore a soffocare tutto dentro te eh? Pensi che sia una cosa positiva? Ho provato a parlare con lui ma non era davvero li, non so spiegarti nemmeno come."

"Non mi ama più Seb e io invece lo amo più di quanto non abbia mai fatto in vita mia."

"Diglielo no?"

"Non voglio fargli altro male..."

"O non ne vuoi fare a te?" Vede i due girarsi verso di loro con una faccia che in un altro momento avrebbe potuto farlo sicuramente ridere.

"Nico"

lo vede sollevarsi anche se un po' a fatica, sembrava così timoroso che ora potesse girarsi su due piedi e andare via e, probabilmente, voleva evitarlo motivo per cui non dice nulla. "Non preoccuparti, me ne vado subito" guarda Sebastian "volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene e vedo che è così." Si avvia per andare verso la porta sentendolo poi chiedergli di aspettare. "Che c'è?" Vede Sebastian uscire e andarsene via ma sapeva che anche lui avrebbe voluto chiarire poi.

"Io non voglio che te ne vai Nico, non l'ho mai voluto, so che non posso pretendere nulla da te ma sono felice che tu sia venuto qui." Sente la voce rompersi e decide che era meglio smettere di parlare, nonostante tutti Nico si era preoccupato e era onesto, non credeva davvero di meritare nemmeno questo.

"Lewis, per me è difficile" sospira e si volta verso di lui chiudendo la porta e potendolo vedere mentre si rilassava per il gesto. "Io non so se sarò mai in grado di dimenticare. Chiarisco che ho capito che non c'era nulla di sentimentale, ma questo non vuol dire che non sia un tradimento, lo sai vero?"

"Lo so, e non pretendo il tuo perdono, so che ho sbagliato e so che ci sono cose irreparabili per quanto io vorrei davvero poter risolvere tutto quanto."

"Lo vedo, credimi, lo vedo da come ti sei un po' ridotto quest'anno, o da come hai reagito in questa gara, forse sono sciocco ma non riesco a dubitare del tuo amore anche perché dopo un buon anno avresti potuto gettare ogni maschera." Accenna appena un sorriso "a meno che non sia stato poi Seb a respingerti."

"Nico, non ho pensato mai nemmeno una volta..." Lo sente ridere e ciò gli fa inarcare un sopracciglio.

"Lo so Lewis, ok? Ti prendevo in giro" mette le mani in tasca guardando il pavimento. "Mi mancano Roscoe e Coco" storce appena il naso e lo sente ridacchiare. "E mi manca avere un ragazzo come te al mio fianco" lo guarda vedendolo così speranzoso e stupito, sapeva che bastava così poco per fargli nuovamente del male. "Pensi che sia sbagliato se io, ecco, se io" muove appena il piede nervosamente prima di sentire le labbra di Lewis premere sulle sue e lo stringe a sua volta capendo che tutto fino ad ora era solo stata un'illusione. Non poteva e non voleva scordarsi di Lewis.

"Stai dicendo che torni con me?" Sussurra fra un bacio e l'altro.

"Dico che lo voglio" lo accarezza sul volto restando con la fronte contro la sua "voglio cancellare tutto e riprendere da dove ci siamo interrotti, ma voglio che sia vero e che non ci siano sotterfugi, ne ho bisogno Lewis."

"Non sarò più così stupido, ti prego fidati di me, ok?"

"Ok, si va bene" accenna un sorriso e poi si lascia andare ad un altro bacio sentendo le sue mani stringerlo più forte del solito. "Però sappi che aspetterò te per il trasloco, non tanto per le chiavi ma perché meriti di faticare ok?"

"Ok" ride e sente tutta quell'oppressione che lo aveva accompagnato sparire di colpo, non era mai stato così bene e felice. "Voglio vincere tutto, voglio farlo per te."

"No, lo farai per noi" finge di essere pensieroso. "Dovrò anche parlare con Seb e dirgli di stare alla larga dal mio uomo."

"Bene, perché io lo dovrò fare con Jenson e no, prima che tu lo dica, era davvero appiccicoso."

Come promesso al primo momento libero si erano dedicati a riportare le cose di Nico nel loro appartamento, cosa che gli dava nuovamente l'aspetto di casa e persino Roscoe e Coco sembravano aver capito che adesso andava tutto bene nuovamente. Non sarebbe stato facile e ovviamente c'era tanto che poteva minare il loro rapporto ma infondo non era questo quello che si chiamava vivere? Doveva ricordarsi di ringraziare Max in quanto adesso, poteva dirlo sicuramente, il loro rapporto era ancora più vero e forte di quanto non lo fosse mai stato prima.


End file.
